Mermaid Legend Final Battle
by KisandraWesker
Summary: With four of the Mermaid Stones found, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with the gang go off to fight Naraku. What will happen? Will the Inu gang be victorious? Don't own Inuyasha. Parings: RinSess KagInu SanMir


**Mermaid Legend: The Final Fight**

**In this fanfic, now that four of the nine of the Mermaid Stones have been found, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's gang heads off to fight Naraku. Will four stones be enough? Don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy. Sequel to the my Mermaid stories.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!" Rin screamed, unleashing a wave of bolts at the dragon demon. It screeched in agony before falling to the ground. "Hmph...I could've gotten it," Inuyasha groaned. "Can it, Inuyasha," Kagome said glaring at him. "Besides, Rin's getting stronger. For a little girl, she packs a punch with her powers," Sango said. Rin smiled and giggled. Shippo jumped on top on Rin's head, laughing. "Yea, Rin! You can even beat Inuyasha!" he said. Inuyasha whacked him on the head. "Shut up, runt!" he snapped. "OWW!" Shippo whined. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "What fools, those two..." he thought. The gang was off to find Naraku and settle their scores with the monstrous demon.**

**Rin found a river and dove in and swam beside the gang, her emerald tail flicking in the water. Kagome smiled. "She never misses a chance to swim, does she?" she said to Sango. "Nope," Sango replied. Rin jumped in and out of the water, laughing. Then, she flicked her tail, splashing water on Inuyasha, laughing. "HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE-" but a glare from Sesshomaru stopped him. Inuyasha shook himself off. Kagome giggled. Rin jumped out, did a backflip and splashed back in. Kagome, Sango and Shippo applauded. Sesshomaru smiled. Rin darted out of the water, landed in the trees and jumped from one to another and back into the water.**

**Everyone's eyebrow raised. "WOO HOO! GO RIN!" Kagome cheered. "Showoff..." Inuyasha muttered. Sango smirked and shoved her Hirakotsu in Miroku's hands and dove into the river, her ruby tail appearing. Soon, it was sunset. The gang settled down beside the river where Sango and Rin were in. They watched as Sango and Rin performed. The two mermaids jumped out, twirled around each other, and splashed back in. "GO GIRLS!" Kagome cheered. Sesshomaru sat at the base of the tree and watched HIS Rin perform.**

**He closed his eyes and his cresent moon on his forehead glowed faintly. He stood up and did one mighty leap and landed in the water, his silver tail appearing. Sango got out of the water, legs coming back. Meanwhile, Rin and Sesshomaru swam while Rin circled him. They gathered speed as they sped towards the surface. They leapt out, nine feet in the air. Rin made her weapon, Jupiter Staff and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. "JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!" "DRAGON STRIKE!" the two lightning attacks sped into the clouds, creating a lightning show. They two splashed into the water. The gang applauded.**

**Rin and Sesshomaru climbed out of the water, Rin smiling. Sesshomaru shook himself off. At night, the gang settled down. Kagome fixed lunch for the others. After lunch, Rin and Sesshomaru were training. "Rin, you must be faster than this. You can do it," Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded. She jumped over Sesshomaru, slashing at him with her Jupiter Staff. Sesshomaru blocked her moves. "JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!" she screamed. "DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru shouted. The two thunder attacks clashed, knocking Rin into the river and Sesshomaru slamming into the tree. **

**He shook his head, riding himself of the pain. Rin popped up and swam over and climbed on shore. "Geez, you two. With that kind of thunder power, you make thunderstorms look like just plain showers," Kagome said. "You said- MIROKU YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Sango shouted slapping Miroku. "OUCH!" Miroku whined rubbing his cheek. Inuyasha shook his head.**

**Soon the gang fell asleep. Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku was using Sango's lap as a pillow. Rin decided to sleep underwater in the river. Sesshomaru was the only one awake. He stared at the stars. Moments later, he fell asleep. **

**The next morning, the gang awoke. Rin popped up and climbed on shore, her legs coming back. Soon, they were on the road. Rin climbed onto Sesshomaru's back as he walked, giggling. He smiled. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. Kilala was in Kagome's bike's basket. The gang came to a bridge. Inuyasha easily leapt over and so did Sesshomaru with Rin on her back. Kagome with her bike, slowly crossed. Shippo clutched onto Kagome, eyes shut. Suddenly, the bridge ropes snapped, but Kialala transformed and grabbed Kagome and Shippo before they fell. The bridge and the bike tumbled down.**

**"Oh man! My bike!" Kagome moaned. Shippo looked like he had a heart attack. Kagome climbed onto Kilala and they flew over. Then, Kilala flew back over and got her mistress and Miroku. Then, the dog brothers picked up a scent. "It's Kagura..." Sesshomaru growled. "I knew it..." Inuyasha growled, hand on Tetusaiga. Rin leapt off Sesshomaru's back and stepped in front of the boys, surprising them.**

**Kagura appeared in a gust of wind. "Well...I see you're after Naraku again. I can lead you to him," she said. "How can we trust you?" Rin snapped. "My word...I sense a great power in you. Is it...the power of the Mermaid Stone?" Kagura asked. "Yea! I can whip your butt with the power of Jupiter!" Rin snapped pulling out her Jupiter Staff. "Hmph...save that anger for Naraku, girl. Like I said, I can lead you to him," Kagura said. Rin glared at her, surprising everyone at her sudden burst of courage.**

**"Fine. Lead us to him and we'll take the rest," Inuyasha said. Rin put away her Jupiter Staff. Kagura took off on her feather, beckoning the gang to follow. Rin led the group, not saying a word. "When did Rin get this brave?" Sesshomaru thought. "Man...and I thought I had issues with Naraku," Inuyasha thought. Finally, they came to an open field and Kagura opened up the barrier. "This is it, guys! Let's get Naraku!" Inuyasha said drawing Tetusaiga.**

**Soon they were face to face with their worst enemy...Naraku. "Good of you to come...and I sense four stones from three girls and...a demon lord. Am I correct?" he sneered. "What if we are!? One way or another, it's time for you to die!" Sango snapped. "You'll pay for kidnapping me!" Rin snapped. "Ok, guys! This is it! Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango! You guys ready!?" Kagome said taking out her stone of Mercury. "Yea!" they said. "What?! No! I can't be defeated!" Naraku exclaimed. **

**"MERCURY POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "MOON CRESENT POWER!" the four stones sailed into the air, glowing brightly. "MERMAID PLANET ATTACK!" they shouted in unison. The stones glowed brighter. Rin pulled her staff and held it up, the four powers striking it. The staff glowed and Rin's forehead glowed with the Jupiter symbol. "JUPITER ELEMENTAL THUNDER STRIKE!" she screamed. Her body glowed rainbow and she flew towards Naraku. He did the same, tentacles ready to kill. "NARAKU! TIME TO DIE!" Rin screamed. "YOU FIRST!" Naraku snapped. The two went past each other with a thundering clash.**

**It was a tense moment before...Naraku clutched his stomach, blood spilling out. "No...I can't...be defeated...not yet," Naraku gasped. Rin faced Naraku with a smile. "Naraku...this is the end. Face it...you've lost," she said. Naraku melted into a mound of dust. Rin collapsed on her hands and knees, the stones returning to their masters. Sesshomaru ran over to her and held her gently. "Are you ok" he asked. "Yea...I'm fine, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said huggin him. "Way to go, Rin!" Kagome said.**

**"Yea! Nice job!" Sango said. Sesshomaru picked up Rin, bridal style. Moments later, the gang left the castle and rested in a hut near a lake. Rin, Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru went for a swim, recovering from the fight. Of course, Mirokus' curse was gone. Sango's brother, Kohaku, was reunited with her sister. Inuyasha got his wish on becoming a full demon, but still remembered Kagome. As they say in many stories..." And they lived happily ever after."**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally! Naraku is toast!**

**Inu gang: YAY! **

**(singing)**

**DING DONG NARAKU'S DEAD, NARAKU'S DEAD, NARAKU'S DEAD. DING DONG NARAKU IS TRULY DEAD! HOORAY!**

**Sesshomalita: That's right! Review and celebrate with the gang!**


End file.
